


Escapism

by HeroesNever_Lag



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Escape, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/pseuds/HeroesNever_Lag
Summary: Sombra and Baptiste are friends. Best friends at that. But when reality starts to kick in and shit starts to fall apart. The only thing you can do is help a friend out.





	Escapism

> > The air of the night was cold and crisp, the only sounds that filled the atmosphere where heavy drops that padded loudly on top of leaves. A slim cut figure stood close against a tree, watching as their breath created a small cloud in the limited light. They looked around, watching the surrounding area. Up to now they enjoyed feeling the drops dampen their skin, they were in a bit of a rush, but now the water was becoming a nuisance. 

"She was supposed to be here by now." His voice was gentle and smooth, hinting an accent that was usually found by those from the Caribbean. 

He looked around again, the sigh that had been exhaled weighed heavily with a twist of annoyance. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep waiting. His back pressed against the tree, his face towards the sky whilst his eyes closed experiencing ever drop that landed on the surface. Maybe he should just head back, soon it would be morning and he would have lost his opportunity to escape. Yet he needed to wait for her, she had been his best friend and closest ally. She was, after all, the reason he even made it this far. 

"Sombra, where are you....?" He was becoming concerned, not that he would think she got caught trying to leave. Besides the strange Irish doctor, no one else was aware when she lurked in the shadows. But, what if something did happen, what if she was stopped by a higher power and told to return back to their old room (Old, if he could truly make his escape). The sound of the drops were quickly canceled by the russel of plants around him, not aware as to which direction that sound came from. The man shifted into a more defensive position, ready to run or fight if need be. 

Yet, instead of a threat he was greeted by a friendly familiar face. 

"What took you so long?" He was both relieved yet annoyed. 

The smaller feminine figure scoffed in amusement, extending out a phone,"I was making some minor, but necessary advancements." The phone was quickly snatched from her hands,"I added an encrypted way to keep in touch. No one else would be able to track it." 

"No wonder I couldn't find this. Why wouldn't you just tell me you had it?"

"Where's the fun in that Bap!? Besides, if I told you everything I did there wouldn't be anything fun and exciting about me."

Baptiste looked to her and shook his head. He'd be lying if she didn't drive him a little crazy now and again, but she was one of the bestest friends he's ever had and no one could ever replace her. 

"It would have made me leaving faster. You could at least let me in on your secrets now and again."

"I could, but you already know alot about me. You have everything you need right, Mijo? Enough food, water... Money?"

"Of course, Sombra." 

"Well, if you need anything and I means _ANYTHING_ , you just use that app. I won't have you going around helpless."

"I should be fine until I make it to Venezuela." 

Sombra moved the wet hair from her face, glancing up to her best friend with almost a pained look. 

"Well... if you're set. You should go. Security is down around the area for the next hour. If anyone asks it will seem like a power outage."

Baptiste slipped the phone into his bag, adjusting it better on his shoulders. Sombra started to walk the opposite direction until she was grabbed, which caused her to tense up. 

"Come with me."

"What!? ¡¿Estás con muerte cerebral!? Do you want to get us both killed!?"

"Why not?! If you can get me out... Why can't you come with me?! We can help people who are like us! That lost everything.... Just like us..."

Sombra looked at Baptiste, her eyes seeming to have glassed over with tears. She pulled herself out of his grip and stood her ground. 

"You don't think I want to? I'm losing my best friend! But... I.. I can't... No puedo... You know this... I sacrificed so much, there's so much I need to still do-"

"-And you're using Talon for it... I know... But-" Baptiste seemingly began to choke up,"-but what if they catch on? What... What if they find out?" It was hard to tell if the water that was running down his cheeks were tears or rain. He couldn't live with himself, if something were to happen to sombra for helping him escape. For protecting him. How could he be able to make it on everyday knowing that she did everything to protect him, and then when the time came he could do nothing to protect her. 

"Bap... You know I am too slick, even for them." Sombra muscled up a laugh, trying to hide the pain. She was pretty good at surpressing the negative feelings since mostly everyone at talon were debby downers. "Even if they suspected some foul play, I'll be a step ahead of them."

"I hate how you can always be so confident in yourself. Like you're untouchable."

"Because I am." 

Baptiste shook his head, letting out a half-hearted laugh as he used his arm to wipe his face. "I really wish you'd change your mind..."

"But I won't.... You need to go, Chico... I would kick myself if I let you get caught before you would even get the chance to leave."

"Keep everyone safe for me... They're good people, just doing the wrong thing..."

"I will..."

The two smiled at one another, the rain mixing with the tears that both shared. Sombra began to walk away, which in truth hurt more than Baptiste expected, but it was better than having her caught. He turned in the opposite direction and fixed his bag, to which he was nearly thrown off balanced by an added weight. Two arms that wrapped around him and squeezed for dear life. Baptiste peered over his shoulder to look down at sombra who was hugging him and, yes, crying. If the sound of a heart breaking could be heard to the human ear, his heart would have sounded like a vase that hit the hard wood floor. 

Baptiste threw off his bag and hugged Sombra back with the equal amount of force. The two held on to one another, the feeling reminding each other of what will be gone and will not return for a very very long time. They shared tears one last time, until faith would unite them again. 

"Te quiero, Jean..."

"I love you too, Ollie..."

~~

Sombra laid annoyed in her room, tossing a cube into the air and catching it when it would fall into her hands. The room was pretty quiet, other than the few times where neighbors, or other talon agents would pass by blubbering on about some petty mission. From the corner of her eye, a hologram appeared with an icon of her old, but never forgotten, friend. She quickly raced up to her feet and answered after two rings. 

"Hey, Mijo. It's been awhile." Her voice mused.

"Hey, Sombra. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything you need Baptiste."


End file.
